bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Reilly
Jordan Lloyd |Duo2=1st - 2nd - |HOHs2=4 (Weeks 1, 3, 9, and 10) |Nominations2=5 (Weeks 4, 5, Day 55, Week 8 & Day 69) |Vetos2= 2 (Weeks 1 & 8) |OtherPrizes2= |Currently1=Jury Member |Season=12 |Place=9th |Votes=6 |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs=2 (Weeks 2 & 4) |Nominations=2 (Weeks 1 & 5) |Vetos=0 |Days=41 |OtherPrizes=$5,000 }} was the winner of ''Big Brother 13'' and a houseguest on Big Brother 12, in which she finished in ninth place, becoming the first member of the jury. She returned to the game in Big Brother 13, being partnered with . When the twist was released back onto the house for a week, her second duo partner was . Rachel finished as the victorious winner of Big Brother 13. Though she may have irritated fellow Houseguests and viewers, she and Brendon ("Brenchel") developed a huge fan base. With her strong ability to win competitions, she is regarded as one of the best physical players. 'Biography' Rachel Eileen Reilly, born October 16, 1984, is a cocktail waitress from Las Vegas, Nevada. She describes herself as "bubbly, drunk and adventurous." Rachel's favorite activities include painting, working out, doing anything outdoors, watching movies with friends, playing with her dog, getting dressed up, slutting around, and going on dates. The hardest part of living in the Big Brother house for Rachel is "having your entire life televised." Before being cast on Big Brother 12, Rachel briefly was a swimsuit model for Hawaiian Tropic swimwear. Rachel was also on a magazine cover with Steven Tyler of Aerosmith. She is a graduate of Western Carolina University in Cullowhee, North Carolina. Her sister, Elissa Slater, was a contestant in Big Brother 15. Post-Big Brother On September 8, 2012, Rachel married fellow Big Brother 12 contestant Brendon Villegas. Rachel and Brendon competed as an engaged couple on The Amazing Race 20, where they placed third. They later returned as a married couple for The Amazing Race 24 where they placed third once again. Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Rachel has made an appearance in every season of Big Brother since her inaugural season. **In seasons 12 and 13, she was a contestant, in season 14, she appeared as a punishment by Pandora's Box for Ian Terry, in season 15, she was seen handing the key to her sister and contestant Elissa Slater, and in season 16, she appeared as a guest commentator. *Rachel's personality (clingy and somewhat subservent) led her to be a "pain" to the other House Guests. However, she has since became a staple character in the show, often showing up in the house as a "punishment" for the other house guests. *Rachel is the third House Guest (and second female) to win the first Head of Household competition and win the game following Lisa Donahue and Hayden Moss. *Rachel and her husband, Brendon Villegas competed on The Amazing Race 20 and finished third together as a team. They also returned for The All-Stars season and become the first team to make it to the finals twice. The married couple finished third yet again. Their appearance on The Amazing Race followed Jordan Lloyd and Jeff Schroeder's appearance on The Amazing Race 16. *Rachel shares the record for earliest multiple HoH wins with Jessie Godderz , having won the first HoH and the third HoH in her second season. *Rachel is one of seven House Guests that have played in back-to-back seasons (the others being Janelle Pierzina, Kaysar Ridha, Howie Gordon, James Rhine, Jessie Godderz, and Brendon Villegas). She was, however, the only person of the seven to make the finals in either of their appearances. *Rachel appeared in Big Brother 14, in a video for Ian Terry which he had to watch after he opened Pandora's Box. She annoyed Ian and gave him useless advice on how to win the game. Ironically, he actually did end up winning the game. *Rachel has 8 competitions won in total (6 HOH's 2 POV's). **She is tied for the most HOH wins in multiple seasons with Janelle Pierzina with six. *Rachel is tied with Drew Daniel, Janelle Pierzina, Hayden Moss, Ian Terry, Aaryn Gries, and Caleb Reynolds for the most permanent Head or Household competition wins in a single season with 4. **She is the third player to win 4 Head of Household competitions and win the game, following Drew and Hayden and later succeeded by Ian. ***She is the only female to have acomplished this feat. ** Rachel and Ragan have since become good friends. w:c:survivor-org:Thread:62021 Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Sardinia! Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Timor! Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Timor! Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Timor! Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Timor! Category:Streamers Category:Cried Category:Showmance Category:Contestants who went on The Amazing Race